


Some Sweet, Sweet Revenge

by AAAAAAAHHHHHHH (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Death, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injections, Isolation, Literally everything bad, M/M, Major Injury, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Self Harm, Smut (Later), Starvation, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Tags to be added, Trauma, Underage Drinking, cheers - Freeform, is it going to be happy? Sad?, major/minor character death, minor injury, rape/non con, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AAAAAAAHHHHHHH
Summary: It’s not like they were worried about getting in trouble; the principal would be happy to see that Bert finally got his shit beat in.However, with this, came...Something more.With this, came the biggest rivalry Belleville High would ever know.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess why I didn’t come back to the other one for a while was because i was constructing this. This went though a lot of changes.
> 
> Each chapter will focus on different people, The boys all have different story’s and problems that will come together in the end, so have fun and enjoy :)

The bell rang, and the students all scrambled to their classes with annoyed, distant looks in their eyes. All students, except Ray Toro, who sprinted into the school as the bell shrieked above him. He panted, and bent over to catch his breath. He felt a weight being lifted off his back, and looked up to see his best friend Gerard, the older half of the Way brothers. 

“Never thought I’d see the day you’d be late for school...” Gerard held Ray’s bag in his hands, and laughed at him as he huffed and puffed. 

Ray rolled his eyes and walked down the hall with Gerard, approaching their class. Posters scattered the halls, and lockers lined the walls. Ray hoisted his bag into his locker and closed it, catching up with Gerard. 

“I don’t need any more exercise for the next year and a half now.” Ray chuckled and knocked on the classroom door.

“Come on! You’re the most athletic out of us all, let’s keep it that way.” Ray snorted at the sad truth. While Ray could keep up with the mile, his friends didn’t take too kindly to the track. 

“Well, it’s about time you got your ass here.” The two looked down at Frank, a short, pierced, illegally tattooed boy with a warrant for trouble. He let the boys in and skipped over to the back of the chemistry lab, sitting at a table with another boy who’s beanie was secured around his choppy hair cut. The lanky, vision impaired boy was Mikey, the second Way. He waved to the group and continued to tap on his phone with disinterest. 

“So, what kept you, Raymond?” Frank inquired with his cheek settled on his hand. Ray yawned, and rubbed his tired eyes. He peered at the two brothers. One was re-applying eyeshadow and the other was tapping away at his cell, with no interest for the craft.

“‘Slept in. Work kept me late...” he laid his head on the cold lab table, letting the icy surface soak into his skin. 

“Man, you work too hard.” Ray looked back up at Gerard, who was finishing his routine with some gloss . “Let’s just all go to my place after school, chill out.” Ray nodded, and placed his head back on the countertop. His eyes slipped, and he blinked to keep himself awake. He could sleep for a few minutes, right? Just drift off until the teacher got back. Ray closed his eyes and began to manifest a dream, one that was soft and calm.

However, the strong tug on his hair was no dream. 

“Fuck!” Ray gripped the back of his head, finding a pair of hands attached to his curly locks. The hands pulled his head back, and Ray met the eyes of the one, the only, Bert McCracken. 

Bert was famous for a number of things that have earned him the classic ‘school bully’ staple. Where it all started, though, was his‘flag pole’ stunt junior year. The poor freshmen didn’t know what was coming to him, but he was flying next to the American flag from first to fifth period until the fire department got him down at lunch. 

After that, though, Bert graduated to his peers, thinking he was king shit. 

And he was. _He is_. 

“Morning, Ray!” He cheerfully smiled, his face contorted in false happiness. “I admit, I always go easy on you...let’s give the others a break, yeah?” Ray tried his best to not spit in the guys face, but he knew better, for the others sake. 

“Hey!” Frank jumped up out of his seat and began to climb across the table with Gerard latched onto his waist. The class looked concerned, yet excited by this wild change of pace. “Leave him alone, fuck face!” The small boy started throwing his fists wildly, and growled when the Way brothers pulled him back, collapsing onto the floor. 

“Oh, you’re one to talk, asshole! Fuck off before I stick you in another locker!” Frank flinched, but then went right back to his yelling. 

“What does he do to anyone?!” Now being restrained by Gerard and Mikey, he settled for jerking his body and screaming at the bully. 

“Nothing really...” Bert pulled tighter on Ray’s head, making him suck in air through his teeth.“I just want to have some quality time with Ray, isn’t that-“ 

“Suck my dick, shit face!” 

The words came out of his mouth faster than he could react to the speed of his head hurdling towards the table. When the contact was made, he screamed as his face contorted into a grimace. Bert pulled him back up by his hair, and Ray could feel the blood run down from his forehead and nose. His lip was busted and the taste of iron filled his mouth. 

“Got some more shit to say, Toro?!” Bert spit in his face, watching the class with angry eyes. “What are you looking at? Want me to get you guys too?” The class swallowed, and Gerard covered Frank’s mouth before he could shout again. Bert threw Ray to the ground, kicking him before stalking over to the other three. 

“And now, Frankie...” Ray lifted his head and watched the smaller boy squirm and kick Bert. “I think it’s  _locker time._ ” Bert walked out of the room, and Gerard and Mikey rushed over to Ray, helping him to his feet. 

“You okay, Ray?” Gerard ripped paper towels from the container and started to shove wads up Ray’s nose to stop the bleeding while wiping the spit off his chin. 

“Yeah, yeah...” Ray held onto the boys arms for support. “Let’s go get Frank...” the brothers nodded and led him out of the room, walking past Bert. 

“Have fun getting him out.” Bert bumped shoulders with Gerard, pushing him up against and into the trash can. Mikey walked over to the line of lockers, calling for Frank. 

“Iero?” He knocked on a shaking locker, and pressed his ear to the metal door. 

“Hey!” Franks muffled voice came from the slots in the locker. “Must be a freshmen’s, dumbass kept his combo in the locker!” Mikey twisted in the numbers Frank gave him, and the small boy came tumbling out of the locker, knocking him and Mikey onto the floor. Frank sprung up and ran over to Ray, leaving Mikey on the floor. 

“You okay, Toro?” He sucked air through his teeth looking at the wounds on Ray’s face. “Let’s get to the nurse...” Ray nodded, looking back at Mikey, who had pulled himself off the tile, and Gerard, who was trying to get his foot out of the trash can. Ray smiled, and laughed at his little group of friends. Maybe they were beat up and pushed around, at least they still had each other. 

———

“A _concussion_? Really?” Frank huffed, throwing his back pack onto Gerard’s bed next to Ray. The four ended up being able to pill enough money to get a good amount of food and drinks for the night, along with Mrs. Way’s dinner; they were set. Ray was sprawled on the bed, lights off and head pounding. 

Fucking Bert, always fucking them over. All it took to confirm that he actually  did  have a concussion was for the nurse to turn the lights off and turn them all on without warning. Ray screamed, and dodged the light by hiding his face in his arms. He had texted Bob earlier, seeing if he could come by, and he couldn’t even turn on his phone without squinting at the sight. 

“How long is this supposed to last?” Mikey asked, emerging from the bathroom. Ray uncovered his face and sighed loudly.

“A month or so...” The curly haired boy grabbed a pillow and stuffed it in his face, screaming profanity’s and insults. He has never hated Bert more than this moment. 

“Shit, sorry man...” Gerard handed home a water bottle, placing it on top of the pillow. 

“‘S’not your fault...” came Ray’s muffled voice from the pillow. 

“Well, least we can do is eat some unhealthy shit!” Frank chucked a bag of chips at Mikey, and soda at Gerard, and he pulled out a six-pack of beer. “We’re not going to get too wild, but it’s something.” 

“Just don’t let Gee drink all the beer again.” 

“Hey-“ 

“Shit!” Frank popped the top of the bottle, and the cap went flying across the room, bouncing off the wall and into the trash can. All the boys cheered, and Ray groaned in agony. He put his fingers on the temple of his nose, eyes screwed shut. 

This was going to be a long night. 

———

School was worse than hell the next day. 

_Worse_. 

The boys had croquet practice, and so they went, and Ray had to sit out; much to his disappointment. He watched from the bleachers, feeling the excessive bruises on his face throb in pain. His lips stung and his face was swollen, and he could hear the laughter from the football team behind him. 

Ray hung his head, happy that the sun hasn’t come up all the way yet. He yawned, and looked back up to see Gerard gazing out to find his shot. Ray chuckled at his friend, holding his back pack close to his chest. 

Moments later, Gerard was tackled down by the water boy because Bert paid him twenty dollars. 

——

Ray stumbled down the hall, and even with the support of the Way brothers, it was no use. The place was too _fucking_ _bright!_ It burnt the back of his head, and made him want to puke.

“Just drop me off at the nurse, guys...” the brothers nodded and lead him to the nurse, where he sprawled out on the cot, basking in the dark light. The nurse handed him a trash can, and the brothers were rushed off to class. Ray waved goodbye, closing his eyes, catching up on lost sleep. 


	2. So lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol Francis iero :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back—-yuh yuh I’m back bebhyyyyy

“Shit!” Frank slammed his tattooed fingers against the metal door of the locker. It wasn’t even Bert this time, it was fucking Brendon! 

He slammed his body up against the locker, groaning and slamming against the door one more time, and the door opened. Frank screamed, and came tumbling down on an underclassmen, getting up quickly and dusting himself off before heading off to class, ignoring the screams of the angered sophomore. 

Frank skipped into chemistry, and was greeted by the Way brothers. The two towered over the shorter boy, and he couldn’t help but feel envious of the height advantage. Sure, there were good things about being short, but the fact that everyone one had to look down at him during a conversation was fucking ridiculous. 

“Where’s Ray?” He asked Gerard, who was doing his daily makeup routine. Frank watched him in awe, always impressed by how well Gee does makeup. It’s a calming process to watch. 

“Nurse.” Gee snapped the mirror shut, putting it in his backpack. “Man, he couldn’t even walk down the hallway, shit sucks...” Frank huffed, and rapped his pencil on the table. 

“Fucking, God damned Bert-“ Frank snapped his mouth shut, watching Bert walk into the classroom with us usual shit eating grin. 

“Aww,” he snatched the beanie from Mikey’s head and tossed it into the trash can. “Looks like the walking cotton ball couldn’t make it to class. What a shame.” Bert tapped the table, making Gerard jump. Bert got up close, nose to nose, and gripped his shirt. Frank couldn’t hear what he was saying, but it still made him angry. It took him a lot of willpower to not jump out of his seat and into the fuckers back.

Bert looked back to the door, and saw the teacher shuffle into class. He let go of Gerard, stalking back to his seat. 

“I’ll get you later.” He said before he sat down behind the three. The teacher passed out assignments, but Frank couldn’t do the work. He could focus. All he could focus on was the whispering and murmuring behind him. He could practically  feel  Bert’s eyes on him, starring him down. Frank looked up from his paper, and up to Gerard, who twisted his leg with Frank’s and gave him a smile. 

‘Thanks.’ Frank mouthed, beginning to scribble on the paper, not caring whether the answers were right or not. 

  
At the end of the day, frank found himself running, for once, he was running. Running, with Gerard and Mikey, all the way to the nurse, trying to get away from Bert, who was chasing them down the hallway. Frank’s mouth keeps getting him into some deep shit, but he’ll admit to himself that he’s a fucking comedian. However, Frank told Bert to eat a huge bag of throbbing cocks, and now they were running away from the steaming mother fucker. Although, Bert punches Gerard, so Frank has a justifiable reason, doesn’t he?

 _“SHIT!”_ The three boys ran, dodging the other students staying after school, and made it to the room, shutting the door and slamming a chair against the door knob.   
  


“I’m getting you tomorrow, Frankie!” Bert smashed his fists against the door and stormed off, pushing a freshmen against the lockers.   
  


“What the _fuck_ did you guys do?” The three boys peered across the desk, seeing Ray get up from the one of the cots.   
  


“Don’t worry ‘bout it, man.” Mikey said, sliding slowly down to the floor and taking a breath of relief. 

——

When Frank got home, he threw his bag into the wall and sprawled his body across the couch, turning on the TV, not really watching the program. He grabbed a piece of paper with his name on in and read the note in it.

‘ _Sorry, we’re on a business trip! Foods in the fridge! Please don’t try and invite anyone we don’t know over and keep the house clean! Love you! -Mom and Dad_.’

Frank sighed, crumbling up the paper and throwing the wad into the trash can. It’s nothing he isn’t used to, Frank’s parents are always gone, and when they’re home, they’re usually busy. He shouldn’t be complaining, though. They make good money and live in a nice house, better off than most. Still, he wishes he knew who his parents really were; have a relationship before he graduates. 

Frank always strived to make his parents proud, despite being an all around rebellious punk, he wanted to see them happy. Maybe he was just trying to impress them. Like ‘ look! I did this! Your son did this!’  But lately, he’s been feeling like it wasn’t worth it. Nothing he did seemed to cause a stir. 

Still, he couldn’t complain. A roof over his head, food, clean water, and friends who care about him. What more could he ask for? 

As Frank looked up at the celling, he knew he was lying to himself. 

He got up, grabbing his back pack and stalling over to the table, starting on his homework. He scribbled down some answers, and eventually ended up passing out on the kitchen table, the television blaring in the background. 

——

Frank woke the next morning with a start, not hearing his alarm and worried about whether or not he had missed school. He looked at his phone, seeing that he  did  in fact miss the first bell, and that he  wasn’t  going to go now. He missed the bus. So, instead, he wiped the drool off his face and packed his back pack up, putting it by the door and walked over to the couch, resuming the position from last nights when he got a message on his phone from Ray.

‘ _Hey, Mikes says you’re not at school. U ok????_ ’ 

Frank smiled at Ray’s usual excessive use of question marks and replied.

‘ _Yeah, missed the bus_. _Just chillin at home._ ’ 

Frank waited for a moment, knowing Ray doesn’t take too long to reply.

’ _could I come over?????’_

Frank raised his eyebrows, surprised, but shrugged and nodded to himself. Ray usually wasn’t one to stay away from school, but he does have a valid reason too. Fucker shouldn’t even be texting. 

‘ _Sure, just come in when you get here_ ’

Frank ran upstairs to get changed, and came back down in a hoodie and shorts, smiling at the small smile face Ray sent and waited for him. 

“Hey, Frankie!” Ray walked into the house and smiled, looking worse for ware. His face was swollen, and his left eye was a dark shade of purple. 

“Shit, Ray!” Frank stood you and ran over to his friend fast. “What happened?” Ray’s shoulders tensed, and he took a breath, letting it out slowly. 

“Just in the prime of injury, man.” He held up his hands in defence. “Don’t worry...” Ray smiled again, and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, leading himself to the couch. “Could you dim the living room lights? I don’t wanna leave you with no light.” 

Frank nodded, and turned off the switch next to the front door, asking ray if he wanted anything from the kitchen. Frank couldn’t get it out of his head, maybe he just worried too much. But it just looks so  _bad_! 

Something just...didn’t feel right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm I wonder👀👀👀👀


	3. The Way of the Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, the Way brothers! I will do future chapters with them separated, but I wanted them to be together first so there would be an all in side by side comparison! Plus, I think they’re wholesome . May be kinda short, but I promise more will be on them! It’s been a busy week...

To most, the Way brothers were an enigma. To the naked eye, they were polar opposites, yet were inseparable. Gerard was the hyper feminine, always doing makeup in the middle of class type, while Mikey was reclusive, and didn’t talk too much. They were both clouded in anxiety, but Gerard was more confident in his identity. 

The two are only six months apart, and the two stuck together like glue, with their friends at their side, as well. At the mall? They were together. The movies? They were together. The park?

  
Well, they didn’t go to the park. 

Although, after the death of their grandmother, Elena, the two were closer than ever before. That woman was responsible for the brothers hobbies, talents, and pass times. They loved her dearly, and losing her was a gut punch. Mikey didn’t show it much, but it hurt him, and it tore Gerard to shreds. The thought of her being gone made him sick. The two brothers still had each other, though, and they worry that if they didn’t have each other, the situation would have been a little different. 

So, enigma or not, it’s no enigma that the brothers care for each other, and that was admirable. They may be nerdy, may be geeky, and they may like DND, Audrey Hepburn, Harry Houdini and Croquet. None of that mattered though, because without all those things, they were still brothers. 

——

When the two got home, they were greeted by their loving mother, who kissed them on the cheeks when they left and when they came back.

“Mom!” Gerard wiped his cheek of the lipstick. His face was bare, but that’s because he didn’t want his mother knowing he got into her makeup and took her older stuff. He didn’t know how her or his dad would react. Especially the brothers father, who was the ‘I’m a man, I’m a man,’ type. He believed gays were a sin, and that men in drag or makeup were wastes. The thought of his father thinking of him like that broke Gerard from the inside out. But he smiled through it.

Now for Mikey, it was no secret that he like guys, _some more than others_. And, respectively, guys liked him. From a very young age, Mikey would play with girl toys with Gerard, and loved to cross dress. It made him happy, and made him feel like he had a place. While Gerard enjoyed skirts too, Mikey would wear a dress over pants any day if given the choice. Then again, their fathers rejection cut him like a knife. 

“How does this look on me, Gee?” Mikey stood in front of the mirror in Gerard’s room in the basement, twirling in the dress. 

“Oh, Mikes, it’s fuckin’ pretty!” Gerard smiles at his little brother, and Mikey blushed at the compliment. 

“Thanks. Wish they had it in blue, though.” Mikey went into the bathroom and took it off, dressing in his pajamas and coming back into ‘the cave.’ “Lady told me they were out of stock.” Mikey grabbed the wii remote and started up Mario Kart, throwing his brother the other controller. 

“Hey, Mikes...” Gerard looked at his brother, a tint of sadness in his eyes. “You think Elena would be proud of us?” Mikey looked at Gerard, deep in though.

“Of course, man.” Mikey put his controller down on the bed side table, and made his way over to Gerard. “She’d be proud that we’re expressing ourselves, just like she taught us to.” Mikey followed Gerard’s vision and looked at the picture of Elena hanging in the wall in the midst of sketches, doodles, and choppy notes above the desk.

“I miss her, Mikey...” Gerard took a deep breath, attempting to hold back his tears. 

“I miss her too, Gee,” Mikey spoke, containing himself. “I miss her too...”

——-

The next day at school, the brothers sat in chemistry, feeling alone as neither Ray nor Frank were at the school. Mikey gazed at the text on his phone. 

“Ray asked if Frank was here.” Mikey said, looking up at Gerard, who shook his head and scribbled on his homework that was due in less than 5 minutes. 

Mikey sent Ray an answer and looked up at Gerard, laughing at the scene before him. “The answer to five is water.”

“I fucking love you.” Gerard wrote down his final answer and ran up to put the paper on the teachers desk, trying to avoid the haze of Bert. 

“You better watch yourself, Way, you and your brother.” Bert pokes a finger into Gerard’s chest, once again getting up close and personal. “Frankie isn’t here, so that leaves you two.” Bert pushed Gerard back and sauntered over to his seat, watching the fear set into Gerard’s eyes. 

“Take your seat, Mr. Way.” Gerard heard the teacher ask, slowly walking to his seat, doing some sort of sibling eye language with Mikey, who then got worried as well. 

——

“ _Fucking shit_ !” Gerard grabbed the sides of the toilet seat and pushed up against Berts force, trying to catch his breath. In the moments above water, he saw Mikey struggle against Brendon and heard the rest of the groupie laugh before he went back under, chocking on the toilet water. Bert finally pulled him back and threw him against the wall, laughing at the choked up, gasping for air expression Gerard was wearing. Brendon let go of Mikey, and the boys left the bathroom, leaving the brothers to themselves. Mikey slid up next to his brother on the wall, and sat down next to him.

“Could’ve been worse.” Mikey laughed at the grim situation, and Gerard chuckled.

“Yeah, I’d take this shit over a beating _any_ day!” The brothers laughed together, and Mikey looked at the text on his phone, getting up off the floor, helping Gerard off the ground. 

“Bob says he’s working late so we can stop by later and he’s give us free food, and to bring the others.”

“Alright!” Gerard shook his hair out, picking up his backpack and walking out to his car. “Tell him to keep the lights dim, or Ray’s gonna fucking die.” Mikey laughed, bumping shoulders with his older brother all the way to Gerard’s car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart ❤️ been 😫 broke 😣 so ✨ many time 🤞 I don’t know 🤷♀️ what to believe 🧚♀️ mama 👩 say it 👄 my fault 🙋♀️ it’s my 🤦♀️ fault got my heart 💖 on my sleeve 💪


	4. Just Because I’m Short, it Doesn’t Make This Kind of Treatment Acceptable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank doesn’t like his height, that’s the chapter. Plus bob works at McDonald’s. 
> 
> Also you thought I would go in order? Nah, more Frank, but only because the next chapter is not gonna be pretty.

Frank curses whatever Gods made him to be under 5’5, because it makes life more difficult. And he was pissed, but not because he was ‘closer to the devil,’ but because more than anything,  that’s what he was teased about; his height. It wasn’t that it wasn’t convenient, or that it wasn’t sometimes better than being tall. All he’s saying, is that a few more inches wouldn’t have hurt, now would it?

And his point is proven when Bert takes his belongings and sticks them on the tallest, highest shelf in a classroom, because he thinks he's so fucking funny. One of these days, Frank is going to get the chance to punch Bert in his  _ dumb, stupid ass, smug face  and  loath in the opportunity.  _

Fucking  _**praise** _ it. 

But for now, Frank had to figure out how to get his backpack down from the top of the classroom bookshelf. Maybe he could climb it? He pictured the scene in his head, using the best side of his imagination.

——!!&

“Come on!” Frank struggled to climb up to the top, removing as many books as he could to reach his destination. His fingers ached, and his arms screamed in pain, and, in the moment, figured out why Ray works out. 

Frank blew the hair out of his face, keeping the sleeves of his hoodie rolled up in tight wads on his elbows, wiping the sweat off his brow. He was almost there he could  feel  it! The bag was getting closer, and closer,  and closer....! 

“ _FUCKING SHIT GOD DAMNIT FUCK!_ ”  Frank let out a long string of profanities as the bookshelf fell to the floor, with Frank in the middle of a Tile-Wood Shelf Sandwich. The bookcase collapsed on top of him, and foot steps came towards the class room, but made no motion to come help Frank.

“FRANK IERO!” The teacher screeched, making Frank wonder how that was going to help get the bookcase off his suffocating body 

————

While that seemed like unlikely chaos, Frank decided against the vision and looked down the hall for help, seeing a tall, looming basketball player. Frank shuffled himself over to the statue, and pulled on the hem of his shorts like a child to their father. 

——-

“Home sweet home!” Frank shouted into the empty house, laying on the couch and stretching his muscles out, the music in his ears slowly taking his hearing away from him. Frank placed his hands on his Misfits shirt, looking around the house with disinterest and complete boredom. Frank wandered into the kitchen, and opened the cupboard, seeing what he wanted to eat was on the top shelf. For a moment, he did nothing but look at it in despair. Then, he found a step ladder, and attempted to reach the bag of chips with no luck.   
  


After 15 minutes of a sad attempt at retrieving a snack, Frank gave up and closed the ladder with a loud _snap._ Frank placed himself back on the couch, and check his phone, reading that Bob was giving free food. The tattooed boy stood up, left the house, and locked the door behind him. Now how would he say no to food he doesn’t have to pay for?  


Frank walked the block and a half over to the McDonalds, walking into the dim establishment. 

“Is Ray here?” Frank chortled, getting snorts and snarks from the group.

“Fuck you, Frankie.” Ray retorted, but laughed along with the others. Frank examined the group, seeing that the Way brothers had wet hair, and that Ray’s face was slowly healing. 

“Bert gave us swirlys...” Mikey spoke up from the corner of the booth. “Better than a beating, though.” 

“Yeah, I just smelt like ass...but we showered so don’t worry.” Frank felt relieved, and took a seat next to Gerard. Bob came along with food and stalked back behind the counter. 

“How’ve you been, Bobby?” Frank turned around in the booth, looking at the blond. 

“I work at fucking McDonalds, but it could be worse.” Bob put on a headset and walked to the drive thru. 

“Why’d you show up so late?” Gerard turned his gaze to the short boy. “You’re usually anywhere where free food is in the deal.” 

“Fucking Bert, man...” Frank sighed, bending the straw on his cup. “Put my backpack on top of the bookshelf...” Frank looked at Gerard, who was cracking up with the rest of the group. “What?” 

“It took you that long?” Mikey looked at Frank through his glasses, hiding his smile with his poker face. 

“Hey, I had to pay those basketball bitches to get it down for me, because asking politely wasn’t enough.” He glared at the group, beginning to eat the fries on his tray. He spoke with a full mouth: “Fuckers can’t seem to be nice.”

”Just stop being short-“ Frank pointed a finger at the younger Way brother, death in his stare.   
  


“Don’t fucking say it, Mikey...” 

“Well you know they did that because they play sports.” Ray piped in, lifting his head from his arms to eat. “They think they have some sort of shit over everyone else.” 

“We play a sport.” Gerard said in defense, placing his hand on his equipment bag to prove a point.

“We play croquet, Gee.” Frank placed a hand on his friends shoulder. “Amongst the school population, we are nothing but a boring pass time, like dominos.” 

“Aw, fuck...” Gerard pouted, beginning to indulge in deep fried, probably fake, nuggets. “Well, I think it’s a sport...” he whispered, giving his equipment bag a loving pat. 

——

The next day, Frank walked down the hall with his friends, everyone trying their best to help Ray make it to the nurse without too much trouble. When they scored him in the dimmed half of the room, the three continued their path to chemistry. As the months dragged on, it seemed to be a path Frank has locked in his memory. 

Everyday, the group tried their best to avoid Bert like the Plague, but they never seemed to be able to get away from the bastard. He always seemed to be there when they least expected. 

“Well, if it isn’t the school fucks.” The three boys paused their movements, and turned around to see Bert fucking McCracken looming over them. “Not all of you, but three will do.”

“What do you want, assface?” Frank deadpanned, gazing unamused at the taller boy. Frank always went with the ‘ _if I act tough, he’ll think that I am_ ,’ facade. But usually, Bert would punch him and call him short. Maybe it just made Frank feel better about himself.   


Frank raised his eyebrows when Bert snatched the stack of books from Frank’s arms.  “Wanna talk shit, shortie?” Bert’s friends laughed behind him, and Bert lifted the books above Frank’s head, knowing it would cause some reaction. 

“You piece of shit!” Frank jumped up as high as he could, Bert moving the books when he got close. He then tossed the books over Frank’s head and into the garbage can next to them. Frank sighed, ignoring the laughter of the small crowed that had accumulated and dug into the large bin for his belongings. 

He cracked his knuckles, and Gerard swallowed the large lump that was lodged in his throat. “In we go!” Bert grabbed Frank’s ankles and raised him head first into the trash can. The group of bullies laughed along with the other students. 

Gerard knocked on the side of the trash can, whispering. “Frank, you okay?” He was answered with a long, high pitched scream. 

He was really getting sick of this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely lightheartedness before the storm


	5. All The Needless Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: child abuse 
> 
> Read with caution.

Ray and Gerard sat in Gerard’s car, hot boxing the vehicle with cigarette smoke. Ray inhaled deeply, and let the smoke puff past his lips. The two did this so often, it almost felt like a ritual. Every other day after school, the two boys would make a b-line to Gerard’s car and light up the smokes to attempt to wash away all the worries of the day. People would look at them, and teachers would yell, but if so they would just move to the park. 

“How’s your head been?” Gerard asked, flicking his butt out the window. Ray’s eyes glanced up at the mirror that had been pulled down, and eyed his face. He knew the answer, but Gee didn’t need to know. And it wasn’t a complete lie, he could walk down the hallway without complication. Still shit hurt like a mother fucker...

But Ray bit his tongue.

“I’ve gotten better,” Ray spoke with a smile. “It doesn’t feel half as bad as it did two weeks ago.” 

“Oh, good!” Gerard smiled and lit up another cigarette. “That means you can practice with us.” He spoke with the smoke between his teeth, pumping the lighter. Ray raises his eyebrows, and took a deep inhale of smoke.

“Practice...”

“If you still don’t feel-“ 

“No!” Ray spoke quickly. “I mean, maybe...” 

Gerard smiled at the curly haired boy, handing him another cigarette after he had burnt the old one out on the ash tray.

“We can give it another week, Toro.” 

Ray grinned ear to ear, and took the cigarette gratefully. His friends always seemed to just understand without really knowing much. 

——

After the smoke break, Gerard drove Ray back to his house, and the two had reached the driveway soon enough. The two didn’t make any motion, though. They just sat in the car, relaxing for the time being. Ray leaned his head back into the seat and slowly shut his eyes. 

“Hey,” Gerard spoke through the silence. “Looks like your dads home.” 

Ray’s eyes shot open, and he slowly directed his gaze to the little blue car in the drive way next to his.

“Oh...” Ray’s mouth felt dry, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat to continue. “G-guess I’ve gotta go, then.” Ray gathered up his backpack and box of cigs, and gave a kind smile to his friend. 

“Later, Ray!” Gerard called as he pulled out of the drive way and zoomed over to the next block. Ray sat in the middle of the drive way for what seemed to be years. After 5 minutes, he moved his shaky legs up to the concrete steps, and slowly opened the wooden door. 

Ray peeked over the door frame, and snuck up the stairs past his sleeping father. He managed to make it up to his bedroom without complication, and quickly shut off the lights and closed the curtains. He threw his backpack to the corner of the room and plugged his phone in, laying face down on his bed. Over the past few weeks, he’s found that this was the most comfortable method of getting better. Without meaning to, Ray ended up dozing off, falling asleep slowly. 

——

The lights came on, and Ray slowly opened his eyes, being met with the blinding bedroom light and the angry face of his father. Ray forgot about the pain in his head, and swallowed hard, sitting up quickly. 

“You’re jus’ gonna ‘o to sleep withou’ making dinner?” His dad asked, words slurred, more than likely from alcohol; Ray could smell it on him from his bed. Ray sifted through his hair and hurried out of bed, walking stiffly to the taller man. 

“Sorry, I’ll get on it...” Ray rushed down the stairs, trying to ignore the fact he could feel his fathers eyes burn through his skin. Ray fumbled with the hair tie on his wrist and tied his hair up, grabbing a pot from the cabinet below him. He heard his dad come down stairs and Ray kept his gaze trained on the stove. He felt the surface heat up, and put the pot on to boil. His dad stumbled over and grabbed a fistful of the ponytail and pulled Ray’s head back, making him keep eye contact. 

“Don’ fuckin’ forget again.” Ray winced when his grip tightened. He let go, and Ray went back to staring at the stove.

“Sorry, sir...” he mumbled, keeping his breath even and slow. Ray continued with dinner, tossing spices and seasoning into the pot, making sure it tastes well. This was probably the only thing ray enjoyed about being home. He loved to cook, he also loved food. It was a win-win in his opinion. 

“Hurry the fuck up!” Rays father shouted, pulling him out of his mind. Ray rushes with the food on the stove and pushed it onto two plates. He set the dishes in the sink and placed the food onto the table along with forks, napkins, and the like. Ray got a bottle of beer and a glass of water from the fridge, handing the bottle to his father, sitting down at the table. 

“Tastes good...” his father said after a bite. Ray looked up at his dad, and muttered a ‘thank you’ to the older man. “Like how your mother’s used to...” 

Ray didn’t say much to that. He was hoping to see a glimmer of the old father he had once, but there is no going back. He changed that day, when Ray’s mom left. She left and left Ray with his dad. That’s when he started drinking, more than he did before. Coming home drunk every night, so much that Ray has a suitcase at the Way’s because he stays there so much. 

“I can’t believe that fucking bitch...” his father downed the bottle of beer and stabbed his food with his fork.

It always made Ray wonder, what if she didn’t leave? Where is she now? Some days were worse than others. He tried to hide it, but he could only hide it for so long. But no one has asked, so he thinks he’s doing well. 

No one needs to know. 

“I took care of her!” Ray stiffened and dear flashed through his eyes. “But then she left for another man, and leaving me here with a sorry excuse for a son!” Ray ducked as the fork flung over his head and bounced off the wall behind him. 

Ray got up and slowly walked back from the table, watching his father stalk towards him. His father cornered him against the wall, and Ray felt so small for being 6’1. His body shivered, and his lip quivered, tears falling from his eyes. 

“Fuckin’ cryin’!” His father socked him across the face, and Ray attempted to hold back his tears. “You’re fuckin’ 17 god-damned years old,” another punch, leaving Ray on the floor. “ _Fuckin’_ _cryin’!_ ”  His dad kicked him in the gut, and grabbed another beer from the fridge, walking back to loom over his son. 

Ray continued to quiver in the floor, and felt the cold, wet feeling of beer wash over his body. He looked up to see an empty, tipped over bottle of beer in his fathers hands, and he dropped it on the floor. Ray watched as the bottle shattered into thousands of pieces, and choked on his heart. 

“Clean your mess up and fuck off.” 

Ray quickly stood up, despite the continuous pounding in his head, and swept and mopped the floor. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, cleaning at lightning speed. Ray practically ran across the kitchen, hurrying up the stairs. 

“And Ray...” Ray stopped in his tracks, not daring to look back. “Remember, _don't_ forget again.” 

Ray didn’t respond, and instead continued up the stairs, walking up to his room and locking the door. He heard his phone ring, but didn’t bother to pick it up. He stumbled over to his bed and kneeled in front of the mattress. He probably smelt like a bar, but couldn’t find the energy to shower. His head felt like a rock, and his vision spun. 

  
He’s just have to keep waiting it out, that was fine. He could wait.

Seven more months...

_ No one needs to know. _

_No one_. 

His body fell to the side, his head slammed onto the wooden floor, and Ray felt himself slip away. 


	6. Dodge Ball Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I dip out of nowhere, I promise I love this story. Have this chapter of Mikey being babey. It’s short, but cute :)

Mikey wanted to look pretty today. 

He felt like wearing more than just his usual misfits jacket. So, he wore a hair clip to pull back his hair, and a few little other body accessories to make him feel happy. 

His bracelets jingled together as he entered the school, and met up with Frank before gym class. 

“You look nice today, Mikes.” The shorter boy gave him a smile, and the two walked with Gerard over to the field to get ready. 

“Thanks, I felt like it’d be a nice change of pace.” Mikey said in the locker room, and placed his bag into his gym locker. He got a few stares from the other boys, mainly Bert, but made an effort to ignore them. Bert has had his eyes on Mikey today, and it’s concerning him. He has the guys to help him, but it wasn’t much. He just hoped he wouldn’t get beat up today of all days. 

He walked by Bert with caution, who whispered in his ear quietly.   
  


“Stupid little faggot.” Mikey kept on walking, and shook the negativity out of his head. Today was going to be good. 

The three walked out of the locker room and were met with a curly haired surprise.

“Ray!” They ran up to him and tackled him in a hug. It had been about two months since the injury and he had been to music and croquet practice and it was good to see him back in class. 

“Heard we’re playing dodge ball today.” Mikey, Gerard, and Frank sighed in unison, and Ray laughed at them. “It’s not that bad.” 

“Yes it fucking is, you’re just good at shit.” Ray snorted at Frank, and made his way to line up to get picked on teams. The coach usually did a “team 1 and 2” order so they split up one person apart. It always worked. They all went over to team one, and Mikey swallowed as Bert eyed him from the other side of the gym. Mikey stopped, and sighed deeply, shaking his head and stood next to Ray. 

The taller boy lightly tapped Mikey with his hand. “Don’t worry...” Ray gave Mikey his million dollar smile, and he felt more at ease. 

The coach blew the whistle, and everyone ran to the middle of the court to collect their ammunition. Gerard was pushed back after a game of tug-of-war Brendon Urie for a ball, Mikey had stayed next to the wall and Frank and Ray collected 5 balls between the both of them. 

Ray wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t like dodge ball. He kind of like the thrill, it was fun. Especially when he could get the people he hated out and benched. It was a good feeling, like he was doing something about them. 

Even though he knew he wasn’t doing shit. 

Ray picked up a ball and hurled it over the line,and the ball whaled on the back of Josh Dun, who swore sadly and dropped his ball, stalkingover to the benches. 

Frank didn’t mind dodge ball too much either. He got an up end because usually everyone, except Ray, had fuck all aim, so he usually would throw the ball and it’d hit the legs of his opponent. If people could get to the line, he would be fucked. 

The Way brothers somewhat loathed the game. Ray would, in the end, usually hype them up enough and they would cooperate into a good duo. Mikey would run and collect balls and Gerard would throw them. It was a little silly, but whatever worked for them to get the job done. 

Bert threw a ball that nailed Frank in the ankles, and Frank let out a silent profanity, getting up off the ground and lifted his feet to the bench. 

“Good luck.” He sent to the others. And Ray, who was gripping his ball, let it go with a grunt and it slapped against Brendon. Gerard has managed to getPete Wentz onto the bench, and even Mikey got Patrick Stump out. The out casts seem to have a winning streak. 

Gerard was stuck suddenly, and he sighed, joining frank on the bench. It was all up to Mikey and Ray. The last one standing on the other side looked at them in hatred. Bert eyed the two and smirked at Mikey. It wasn’t just dodge ball, it was fucking personal. 

Bert reared up the ball and twisted it, aiming at Mikey, who was knocked kneed and shaking. Mikey shut his eyes, and heard the  slap  of the ball ring though out the gym, but felt no pain. He cracked open his eyes and looked to his left, seeing Ray walk his way. He handed Mikey the ball and patted his back. 

“You’ve got this, I know you do.” That was all he said before he walked over to the bench. He sat down and shouted; “you’ve got this, Mikes!” 

“Yeah!” Frank started. “Come on!” 

“Mike-y, Mike-y!” Ray began the chant, and the phrase grew louder, and his whole team had chanted and cheered for the Way. 

Mikey swallowed the lump in his throat, and turned his head to see the sadistic Bert McCracken, who had a ball ready in his hands. 

“Watch your shit, Way!” Bert pitched the ball, and Mikey guarded his face. The ball slammed against his chest, and he held the ball close to him with tightly closed eyes. His body flew back from the force of the ball and he leaned his top half against the padded wall. 

The chanting died down, and the room was silent, before Mikey’s team erupted in cheers. Mikey’s mind was confused, until he opened his eyes to the ball wrapped in his arms and one pissed off Bert in his vision. He turned his head to see Ray, Frank and Gerard, followed by the team, run his way. 

“You did it, Mikey!” Gerard lifted his baby brother off the ground, and Ray hoisted the lanky boy into his shoulders, which made his squeak, and the team bursted into the chant again, all the way to the locker room. Mikey turned his body to see a pissed Bert and pissed opposing team, and he did it with a bright smile on his face the entire time. 

——

Mikey got himself dressed, and tossed his bag across his shoulder, closing his locker. 

“Wait up, Mikes!” Mikey turned around and saw Ray wave him down. Mikey beamed at him, and waited for him to catch up. “Good job today, you fuckin won it!” Ray said once he caught up. 

“It was just dodge ball, Ray!” Mikey laughed at the taller boy, and pushed him lightly. 

“Yeah, but still!” Ray said as he swayed. He listed to the distant jingle of Mikey’s bracelets, and looked at the boys appearance today. Ray smiled at the ensemble, and jested with Mikey. “Who you all dressed up for?” Mikey quirked an eyebrow, then laughed lightly. 

“No one, just wanted to look nice today.” The two approached Mikey’s class, and stood next to the door. 

“Well, I think you look very pretty.” Ray have him a smile, one softer than the others. “See you after class, yeah?” Ray’s tone and words were soft. “I’ve missed you.” 

Mikey, who was slightly flustered, nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be outside, like always!” 

“Okay!” Ray waved Mikey away, and the he walked into class with a little more confidence. Today was a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have something more plot worthy out soon, but it’s always good to have some fuck around chapters.


	7. Ice Cream Makes Everything Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream does make a lot of things better

When Frank saw his parents, it was a very short lived experience. He was always so excited to see them though, despite the fact that he knew he wouldn’t get much of a reaction. It was always work, work,  _work_ , with the two. Frank would tell his dad about his day and only get a “ _yeah that’s cool kiddo I’ve got to take this call._ ” It felt, and sounded, rehearsed at this point. 

Did Frank mind the  _occasional_ absence of his parents? No. Did he mind  _never_ seeing them? Yes. He had more of a relationship with Mrs. Way than he did with the woman that pushed him out of her womb. 

At this point in his life it really did upset him. He wouldn’t be surprised if they worked on his graduation. The only time they’re really home is for holidays. Though that’s a double edged sword with work, so Frank’s looking at Thanksgiving and Christmas at the most. 

“Hey mom, do you know where-“ 

His mother dodged the question, rolling her suitcase out of her bedroom. “Hey baby, me and your dad have to go out again this month. I’m sorry, but duty calls.” His mother stood up and kissed him on the forehead, walking out with her husband. Frank waved them off and shouted back. 

“Okay that’s cool but do you-“ 

“See you next month, love you!” His parents loaded up the car and drove off while Frank looked on with an unamused and pissed off facial expression. 

“Fine, I’ll find the fucking Cheetos myself...” he mumbled as he marched off into the kitchen, looking out into the vast area of tall, looming cabinets.

Frank dug into his back pocket and fished out his phone, dialling Ray’s number. He got nothing. One more time; nothing. Frank shrugged, thinking he was at work. Good thing he had back up. He called Mikey, and got an answer this time.

“Hey!” Mikey greeted him cheerfully. 

“Hey Mikes, are you busy?” Frank stood on the tips of his toes and peered into a cabinet. 

“Nah, what’s up?” Frank blinked a few times, realising how fucking dumb his request was.

“Would you guys mind coming over and helping me find the Cheetos?” Frank waited for Mikey to speak and attempted a jump to the cabinet. 

“You’re serious-“ 

“Yes, _asshole_ , yes or no I’m hungry and short.” Mikey let out a long, loud laugh, making Frank’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

“Fucking-“

“I hate you so much, Michael Way.” Mikey snorted through the phone and shuffled around in the background. 

“Just give me a second and I’ll be there, okay?” Mikey said though tiny fits of laughter, and hung up the phone. He was there shortly after, and Frank swung the door open with a strange amount of force. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m short.” Mikey smiles and walked in. 

“It’s pretty much your entire personality.” Frank resisted the urge to punch Mikey in the arm, and followed him into the kitchen. The two soon fell into casual conversation as they hunted for the chips. 

It felt weird. Mikey usually wasn’t one for conversation, but he was so giddy today. Him and Frank are friends, yeah, but he’s still a little reclusive. 

“You still happy about that dodge ball thing today?” Frank quirked an eyebrow at Mikey’s smile. 

“Yeah, and I just felt real good today.” Mikey inhaled and deeply exhaled, reaching above the refrigerator and feeling around, grabbing a bag from the dusty surface. “Fuck yeah, I’ve got them!” 

“Rad!” He threw them down to Frank and wiped his hands off in his shirt, joining the shorter boy on the couch. 

“But it’s just been a good day for me...” Mikey continued as they reclined on the sofa. “That and beating Berts ass felt  amazing. ” Frank laughed at that. “And you guys thought I looked nice today, Ray even called me pretty. And Gerard took me out for ice cream and- it’s just been a good day...” Frank laughed at the blush on Mikey’s face and gave him a knowing smile before turning back to the TV.

“Glad you had a good day.” It felt nice though, to have a conversation like this with Mikey. Like he was opening up, and it felt just...nice. “What do you wanna watch?” Frank asked, picking up the remote. 

“Just pick something.” Mikey took one of Frank’s Cheetos and bit down in the artificial cheese. “Why’d you call me over to help you with Cheetos anyway?” Frank sighed, settling on cartoons. 

“Because my parents ignored me when I asked and left, then Ray wouldn’t pick up, so it was you or Gee, because Bob won’t help.” Mikey snorted, and sighed into the couch. 

“That really sucks ass man, sorry...” Frank shrugged and rolled up the bag of chips, placing it on the coffee table.

“At least it’s for work.”  _Doesn’t mean it’s doesn’t hurt._

‘ _Shut the fuck up, brain._ ’

_You know it’s true, pussy_.

‘ _You_ little-‘  


_ Just go get some ice cream, it makes everything better.  
_

While Frank knew that was true, he didn’t know if he should wallow his issues in the sweet embrace of a cold, creamy treat. 

“You look like you could use some ice cream.” He looked over at Mikey, not knowing how Mikey can read his mind. He _knows_ he could use ice cream, he really did. Frank looked at Mikey again, who‘s gaze was  _heavily_ pushing the suggestion. 

“Nah, I’m good, Mikes, but thanks-“ 

“Ice cream makes everything better.” Mikey raised his eyebrows, and Frank scoffed. 

“Yeah but I don’t-“ 

“I know what’ll cheer you up.” Mikey pulled him off the couch and out of the house, and Frank rolled his eyes, locking the front door and following Mikey like a lost puppy. He walked to the Way’s, and Mikey came out of the house with Gerard and his car keys. 

“What the fuck are we doing?” Frank asked, eyeing the two brothers. 

“We’re getting Ray and getting ice cream.” Gerard flashed him a smile, and Frank tosses him a lopsided smile. He did have some good friends.

“He didn’t pick up when I called him, so we’ll just break in.” The group nodded together and revved the engine, pulling out of the drive way and about a block and a half to Ray’s house. 

“Alright, let’s get this fucker.” Gerard turned off the car and walked up the half empty drive way to the front door. 

  
“Ray!!” Gerard knocked on the door, waiting for a response. When he didn’t get one, he knocked again. “ _Rayyyyyyyyy_!” He knocked and knocked until Ray opened the door with a long yawn.

“Hey guys-“

“Get in bitch, we’re getting ice cream!” Mikey yanked him by the arm and pulled him into the car, bouncing in his seat. Ray laughed at the Way, and simply nodded. Gerard and Frank squeezed in, and the four drove to the ice cream parlour.  


“Who the fuck orders pistachio?” Frank asked after they got there, eyeing the menu after getting his order.  


“Weirdos.” Ray responded, licking his spoon.  


“Fuck you guys.” Gerard hugged his ice cream and the table flourished with giggles. As the group ate, Frank _did_ have to give Mikey some credit.

It did make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly idk if I should add relationships or not. Cause if I did, then I would kinda make sense and be cute af, but at the same time I pretty much have no clue what a relationship is so idk


	8. I Think We Took ‘Pissing Them Off’ a Little Too Literally (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m getting somewhat regular with chapters :)

The four sat outside, enjoying their lunch to the best of their extent. “So, what’d you think about the new-“ 

“I’m still pissed at you, Way!” Even though the yelling wasn’t directed at him, Ray still flipped his head around and looked into the angry eyes of Bert. He didn’t even know  why  he was pissed at Mikey, but he was fuming as he stopped down the halls. Bert slammed his hand onto Mikey’s shoulder and raised him by the collar of his shirt. 

“I hate little faggots like you, Mikey.” Bert spat into Mikey’s face, and removed his glasses, watching Bert throw them on the ground. Ray, along with the two others, stood up and gathers around Bert and Mikey. 

“Lay off, asshole!” Frank started, his face scrunched up in hate. Gerard, also looking pissed, nodded his head with Frank. Over Berts shoulder came Brendon running after him urgently. 

“Yeah, fuck off Bert, there’s a teacher three feet away from you for fucks sake!” Bert hovered over Mikey’s shoulder and dropped the skinny boy, gazing at the four in distaste. 

“I’m not fucking done with you pansies yet...”

He whispered, crushing Mikey’s glasses beneath his feet and stalking away with Brendon in tow. Mikey picked up the remains of his glasses in his hands, sighing.

“Shit...” He threw away the bent frames and shards of glass, and grunted as he walked back.

“I’m fucking sick of this shit!” Frank yelled, looking ready to explode. He ignored the glare of the teacher and continued. “That asshole does whatever he wants with us and what do we do? Fucking _nothing_!” 

Mikey sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Frank, there’s nothing-“ 

“Don’t give me that! Think about what he’s done!” Frank’s arms spread wide as he spoke, exasperated. “He’s given Gee  _three_ sprained ankles since sophomore year, tied me to a fucking fence,  in my _underwear_! ” Frank took a much needed breath, but didn’t try and stop. “He’s kicked Bob in the balls so hard we had to go see if he could still have kids, and has beaten _you_ and  _all_ of us until we’ve passed out. I’m fucking sick of it!” Mikey looked down at the floor, and swallowed hard. 

“But-“ 

“He could’ve put Ray in the fucking  _hospital_ ,  Mikes!” Mikey looked at Frank, conflict on his face. It was clear that Mikey was battling something in his head, but didn’t know what to say. Frank slowed his ragged breathing, and inhaled through his nose. 

“I’m sorry, Mikey...” he started, and looked at the lanky boy, who looked back down at him. Mikey nodded, and sighed again. “I just don’t want to leave this place knowing most of it was spent getting the shit kicked out of me by someone named _Bert_.” The name fell off Frank’s tongue in hate. 

“You’re right, I’m getting sick of it, too.” Mikey said while nodding to himself. “We’ve gotta do _something_.” 

“Well, lucky for all of you, I’ve got the _perfect_ plan.” Frank’s face grew an evil smirk. Whatever he’s hiding, he’s sure had it in his head for a while. 

“Go on, then.” Gerard urged him with a wave of his hand. 

“If he’s so fucking  _pissed_ at us,” Frank said, a heavy emphasis on the word piss. “then let’s show him just how  _pissed_ we are at him.” Frank looked around the group to get everyones opinion. 

“You don’t mean-“ 

“Ray, they’re all on the football team, right?” Ray racked his brain and nodded.

“Yeah, and there’s a game Friday too...” After the words left his mouth, Ray opened his mouth a little bit, and licked his lips. “What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” 

“Just saying if they’re so pissed-“

”Quit being cryptic and tell us what the fuck your plan is.” 

“PISS, RAY, PISS! ” Frank shouted, almost a little too loudly.   
  


“Wait...” Ray’s body shook as he connected the dots. “You wanna _piss.”_

“In their helmets, yes...” Ray looked at Frank. Of all the things Frank could’ve thought of...though, they shouldn’t be too surprised. 

“I like it.” Gerard piped in through the silence. Mikey shrugged and laughed under his breath, smiling in compromise. 

“Ray...?” Frank looked at the curly haired boy, who was starring at a crack in the pavement. He didn’t know what to think, be he guessed he really didn’t need to...

“How long we gonna hold it in?” Frank moved his finger in a mock ‘calculating the numbers’ way. 

“Start third period?” 

“Okay.” Frank giggled maniacally, and called the others in for a group huddle.

“So, here’s what we’ve gotta do...” 

————

“How much fucking longer god fucking damnit!” Ray shouted outside in the parking lot. He was waiting for Bob to pick him up to take him to the field house. Bob said he wouldn’t hold it in, but he did agree to look out. So here was Ray, doing the piss dance in the parking lot as Bobs shitty car pulled up beside him. 

“About fucking time!” Bob rolled his eyes and sped off once Ray settled in the car. 

“Ah, eat shit, Toro, not _my_ fault you agreed to this.” Ray glared at the blond, sighing. 

“It’s a revolution, Bob.” He stated once he got out of the car, leaving the driver in the dust. 

“Ray! Okay so now we can-“ 

“When the fuck can I piss?” 

“ Soon!”  Everyone groaned in unison, and waited for Frank’s cue. He heard the walkie on his hip come to life and Bob’s static covered voice came through the machine. 

“Alright, go get ‘em.” The four bursted into the locker room and into the football lounge, getting a small piece of paper from Frank.   
  


“What if we get caught?” Gerard blurted, feeling the anxiety run up his neck. Frank gave him a slightly reassuring pat on the back.

”We _won’t_ get caught, don’t worry!” Frank then turned his attention back to the whole group. “Those are the lockers and the combinations, break!” Everyone split up, running to their assigned locker. When the doors busted open, the four unloaded 4 hours worth of water and soda into the helmets.

“How did you find out the lockers?” Gerard asked, zipping his pants back up. 

“I know people.” Frank winked at him, and slammed the locker door shut, turning around. After the other two finished up, Frank looked at his phone and waved his hand towards the door. “We have five minutes to get out! Move, move, move!” The four started down the halls in a line formation, but we’re split by the tennis team running in to get changed.   
  


“Fuck!” Ray swore as he lost sight of the others. He continued down the halls and soon felt a large, calloused hand on his shoulder.

  
  


“What’re you doing down here, son?” Ray froze and turned towards the football coach. He swallowed and racked his brain for an excuse. An excuse for something like this was easy, but his brain had stopped working. He was too worried about him finding out about the urine sitting in the helmet of one of his players.   
  


  
“I-uh, w-was looking for a book I thought I left in here, but i-it’s probably somewhere else.”

_‘That’s fucking stupid’_ Ray’s head told him, scoffing at the teen. 

_Well you don’t seem to have any better ideas!_ Ray silently waited for the coaches response. He sure was taking his fucking time. 

“Okay then, good luck finding it!” The coach let go of his shoulder and walked back into his office, allowing Ray to slip past the double doors. 

  
  
“What happened, Ray?” Frank asked once he came back outside.   
  


“A coach, but he’s gone now...” 

“Okay, then good work, team!” Everyone high-fived and stood proudly as students pushed passed them. “Told you we wouldn’t get caught, Gee.” Gerard rolled his eyes, but sighed out in relief. The group watched as the marching band gathered on the field, the drumline warming up behind them. The drums sounded as they marched back to the band stands and got ready. Mikey looked back, sticking his hands in his pockets. 

“Shame we won’t get to see it...” Mikey sighed, opening his empty pockets. 

“You actually think we’re not going to watch this?” Bob asked, walking out of his car with five tickets. “Game starts soon, let’s get going.” The four followed the other boy to the ticket booth, where they were allowed into the stadium. 

“Wow,” Frank started as they walked up to the bleachers. “Bob doing something nice, how sweet!” Frank put his hand over his chest and swooned, bumping into Bob who pushed him away. 

“Shut the fuck up, Iero.” 


	9. I Think We Took Pissing Them Off a Little Too Literally (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay pt 2 :) 
> 
> I’ve been busy as fuck

Among many other things, the five boys got a wide range of looks as they took their seats in the stadium. No one has ever seen these boys step foot near a football game, let alone  _pay_ to go to one. 

Gerard wasn’t one for school events. Tight spaces, too many people,  _too many people_.  He didn’t need to think it, because he knew people were starring at him; they always were.

He didn’t like the attention, and the raven haired boy took protection between his brother and Ray, who were significantly taller, to shield himself from the eyes of others. Ray and Mikey both gave him smiles, and he soon calmed down, resorting to bouncing his leg. 

Everyone pinned their eyes to the field as the drums sounded. The drumline hammered their drums in a cadence, hearing the band holler while they marched onto the field to greet the football team.  Any minute now,  they all thought. The suspense was tantalizing, and the boys could almost taste it. 

“Don’t you think they would’ve noticed that there’s _piss_ in their helmets?” Mikey leaned over to Frank, having doubts about their plan. 

“Most of it soaked into the padding, so it’ll be more of a smell and _really_ squishy type of experience.” Frank waved his hand, laughing to himself, “plus they’re fucking  _shockingly_ stupid.” Frank pushed a giggle out of Mikey, and the two turned their gaze to the field once more.

“ _Alright you football fans-_ “  The announcer came over the intercom.  “ _Who’s ready for some football?_ ”  The crowed cheered, all except the band, who was under the watchful eye of their directors, and the boys, who couldn’t give a shit. They all idly clapped their hands softly in attempt to give something to the school. 

“ _Dut, dut_ -“  the drum captain pounded the drum head and the band started up the fight song, hearing the rumble of cleats hit concrete. The football team bursted through the side of the stadium, helmets at their waist and hands in the air. The flag boy was soon stampeded by the group, and the team quickly got to the line. The announcer told everyone to stand, and after a brief, and heart warming, rendition of the star spangled banner, the boys watched as their targets grabbed their helmets by both hands, raising it slowly above their head and shoving it over their skulls. 

The stadium stopped. There was no clapping, no noise except for the loud gagging noises of the players. 

Ray, Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Bob blinked a few times, quiet along with the audience. There was still no sound, until Bert, after removing his helmet to throw up on the sideline, in  _all_ his  _subtle_ _glory_ -

“ _There’s_ _ piss  in my damn  _ _helmet!_ ” 

Brendon and Andy joined in, along with Pete, who was puking in a bucket. “ _It got in my fucking mouth!_ ” 

One would think the crowd couldn’t have been louder. The wide range of disgust and laughter of the spectators and participants, from either side, rang through the concrete walls, echoing each other. The band was clutching their sides as they rolled on the turf, not bothering with their instruments. Even the announcer, who still had his mic on, was laughing _rather_ loudly at the scene. 

The boys were _ecstatic_. They were trembling with laughter,  cheering,  even. They were in a big group hug and danced in their seats, relishing in the fact that they  did  something, and that this is  _real_ ,  and that  _Bert_ is _covered_ in  _piss_. 

——-

“ _God fucking little shits-_ “  Bert slammed his locker shut, smelling the faint sent of urine swim about the room. How dare  they, the school fucking losers, embarrass  him like that? In front of the  entire student body  and then some? How did they even- “I’m going to fucking kill them!” 

“You can’t prove that they did it.” Brendon told him, coming out from the showers. “Literally _everybody_ in the school hates us.” 

“Yeah,” Pete Wentz, another ‘friend’ of Bert’s spoke. “It’s not like we’re the most liked in the school...” 

“I know it was them...!” Bert shouted again, heading into the bathrooms. “They’re the only people that could’ve!” Bert gripped the sink tightly, head down, gazing at the drain. “They’re the only ones with a real reason to.” 

Brendon thought for a moment, and shrugged. “Maybe you’re right, how are we gonna get them back?” Brendon quirked an eyebrow, and Bert slowly raised his face to the mirror and looked at himself, a strong felling of anger washing over his body in pulses. One by one, they got stronger and harder, making Bert swallow. 

“I’m gonna make them wish they never fucking met me.” 

——

The boys went out to celebrate, and celebrate they did. Everyone, minus Bob who had to leave early for work in the morning, ended up crashing at Frank’s house, body’s filled with booze. Frank and Gerard were giggling like idiots at some dumb shit they were talking about, but they couldn’t quite remember what it was. Mikey was lounged out on the couch, sputtering out complete nonsense while waving his hands frantically in the air. 

Ray was the only sober one. He couldn’t, he  can’t.  The liquor scares him, but he had such a good day, he kept to himself, deciding to play babysitter to the three other boys. 

“ _Rayyyyyy_!!”  Frank snorted out, stumbling over to him. The curly haired boy caught his friend in his arms and laughed at the drunken teen. “We fuckin’ _did it!_ ” Frank hiccuped, and raised the bottle of beer up above his head. 

Ray nodded, chuckling to himself. “Yeah, we did, didn’t we?” 

“ _Even though_ we’re mor than likely gonna get th’ shit kicked outta us,” another hiccup, and he continued, “you should celebrate with us!” 

Frank looked into Ray’s eyes, and, in his intoxicated state, couldn’t see the fear that flashed into the brown orbs. 

_Keep it cool, Ray._

“Nah, I’m good.” He swallowed, and watched Frank pout beneath him. 

“Oh, come  _ooooonnnnnn_!”  Frank let out another string of giggles, and Ray felt his body tense. 

“Yeah, come on, Toro!” Mikey piped in, stopping his rants to push out input. Ray looked over to Gerard, who held up a bottle of beer and smiled. It must’ve been his 6th one tonight. That was too much.  _ Too much, too much, fucking stop it-  _

“Someone has to watch you guys, you’re gonna do something stupid eventually.” Ray tried to reason, hoping that would shut Frank up.

Still, the shorter boy kept on. “Yeah, but we might as well-“ 

“ _Frank_.” Ray looked at the drunkard with wide, fearful eyes. He  _really_ didn’t want to put a damper on the mood. “I-it’ll make me feel better if I’m able to watch over you guys.” Frank just looked up at him for a moment, observing his face before putting his face into Ray’s torso as a form of wordless apology, to which Ray just stroked his hair and allowed the intoxicated boy to lull to sleep.

To the Way brothers, the idea of Ray being a pillow seemed exciting, and took comfort in either one of his shoulders, and soon, the house, and Ray’s mind, was quiet. 


	10. We’ve Got Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! 
> 
> I’m getting a Halloween chapter ready so I’ll have something on the 31st :) 
> 
> Have this cute lil chapter

The morning broke through the living room, and Mikey was the first one to wake, yawning and snuggling into whatever he was laying on. His head pounded with a hang over, and wrote a mental note to take aspirin before school.

He eventually blinked and looked up, first seeing the ceiling, then seeing the famous curly hair that was only worn by Ray Toro. Mikey, still trying to figure out where he was, tilted his head to the left, yawning once again. He blinked hard, and opened his eyes to met with the bright and smiling face of morning wood.

Now, a _normal_ friend would turn their head and move. But _Mikey_ had to sit there for a second to look at it and feel the blush crawl up his neck.

To everybody but Ray, it was no secret that Mikey had an exceptional crush on the curly haired boy. For a long while now, too. So when hormone-enraged, very much in love Mikey wakes up to something he would only ever imagine in a wet dream, it would shock him a bit. He eventually made the motion to turn his head to the coffee table without waking Ray up, and attempted to catch his breath.

Mikey, in his post ‘ _I was face to face with his dick,_ ’ haze, also realised that he slept in Ray’s lap if not most of the night, which made him blush even more. And to add, Frank and Gerard who are now _fully_ awake and probably witnessed the whole exchange are now looking at Mikey _very suggestively._

Mikey shot up after he heard the laughter, and sat on the sofa stuff as a board, even when Ray did wake up.

———

Upon their arrival, the school was livid with excitement, and the four nerds felt a sense of pride flutter in their chest. They felt loved, even though the anonymous hero’s were blind to the student body. It’ll be another tale before long, one hidden in the walls of Belleville high with no rhyme or reason. Years from now, soon to be seniors will be snickering to the freshmen, “ _did you ever hear about the time a third of the football team got piss in their helmets?_ ”

Nobody knew but them, and they kind of liked it that way. Frank especially, since he was the master mind behind the whole operation. And, for once, he was happy his parents would never know.

The boys walked down the halls, getting the usual glares, followed by whispers and giggles. If they looked in the mirror, they’d see why. Three of them were hung over, with day old eyeliner streaked under their eyes, and Ray just tended to slouch over to not look so tall. He felt as though he was ‘ _too intimidating._ ’ To that, his dad called him a pussy, and said that he should be happy people look at him that way.

Ray reached up and brushed his hair out of his face. His hair had been getting long recently, and he was on the fence about cutting it. On one hand, he really liked it. It was fluffy and pretty. On the other hand, It’d stop his father from calling him a ‘ _wannabe faggot’_ and yanking it every time he passed Ray.

The group was in a huddle down the halls, making their way through passing period. The circle shuffled into the east wing, and caught a glimpse of Bert and his group. They stumbled pass each other, and if looks could kill, Bert would be a murderer. His eyes looked about to pop out of his head, and his brows were knitted to accompany the scowl on his face. His eyes burned into the shirts of the losers, and they moved faster to escape the judgment. They all pushed their way into the empty Trigonometry class, and sat at their respected seats.

The boys looked around, seeing no one walk in. “Bert looks pissed,” Gerard pipped up. “More than he usually does.” The other three nodded, and Frank hung his head low.

“He probably knows, but he’d have no way to prove it. Either way, he’d still get us.” Frank fiddled with his pencil, spinning it in his fingers as he spoke. “It’d give him a reason to.”

“We might have to hide out for a few days.” Mikey suggested, putting his head in his arms.

“Mikes, you mean the entire _fucking year._ ” Frank put the pencil down. “We did some ballsy shit, man. Like the whole school saw that, even the opposing team. They had a story to go home with, dude.”

“We’ve just gotta face it head on...” Ray trailed off, lacing his fingers together. Mikey raised his head from the table, giving Ray a look through his glasses.

“We’re gonna be fucking dead before graduation.”

—-

Despite what they thought, Bert left them alone, and the boys took the opportunities into their grubby little hands. They were scared of what was to come, so they prepared themselves accordingly. They knew it would be a long road to recovery.

It was October now, and the leaves had began to darken and fall. It was colder than before, too, and rest assured Gerard was ready for the winter. He’d been ready since July, he just wasn’t able to show it without risk of heat stroke. Gerard dawned his scarf, along with a warm hoodie and ripped jeans. All topped with some make up and coffee; a perfect fall ensemble, some would say.

He hurriedly opened the door to his car and shut it, starting the engine and turning the dials on the heater. He placed his hands on the steering wheel, tapping the leather and watching Mikey crawl into the passenger seat.

“ _Shit_ , it’s cold!” Mikey shouted as soon as the door closed. He tossed his backpack in the back seat, rubbing his hands. “Only things that’s missing is fucking snow.”

Gerard rolled his eyes and pulled out of the drive way. “Oh shut up, it’s your favorite time of the year.”

“The only thing good about are holidays and food.” Mikey buckled up and put his hands next to the heater.

“And the, as you have described,” Gerard placed his hand over his heart. “The _warm, delicate hugs from Ray!_ ” Gerard broke into a stream of laughter as he mocked his blushing brother.

“I hate you sometimes.” Mikey pouted and crossed his arms while Gerard laughed louder.

“And what about the morning after the game-“

“Can you fucking _drop_ that!”

“Dude, you’ve had the biggest crush on him since fucking _middle school,_ ” Gerard shook his head and focused back on the road. “You’re gonna have to tell him eventually-“

“Fuck off, I’ll live a lie.” Gerard snorted, which only made Mikey blush more. “You’ve been telling me since freshmen year and-“

“And you haven’t told him within the 7 year span of you knowing him, yes, I know.” All Gerard could do was sigh as he pulled into the school parking lot. “I just want you to _think_ about it.” Gerard looked over at his brother, who was hugging his body.

“I haven’t _stopped_ thinking about it.” He sighed. “I’ve known him for this long, I don’t even think it’s worth it.” Gerard smiled at his brother, turning in his seat to face him.

“Tell me about it.” Gerard handed him some coffee and kept the car running. They had time.

**Author's Note:**

> 💅


End file.
